A New Lily Evans
by lisagrrrrr
Summary: Lilly Evans looks almost exactly alike Lilly Evans Potter but isn't related at all. Despite her incredible mind she is practically a mini James Potter. She goes to Hogwarts and befriends the Potter and Weasly family. Will she be able to keep her fury little secret? If not what will her friends think of her? (sorry I am horrible at summaries. Might change title later on also.)
1. The New Lily

( A/N: I don't own anything but the plot, all the rights go to JK Rowling. BTW this is a book after Harry defeats Voldemort.)

_"Lily run well hold them off. go. !" After he said this I watch him and my mother get murdered by the werewolves. I did what I was told and i ran. Next thing I new I was in the woods. I herd howling not to far ahead of me, next thing I know there are two right in front of me. One scratches my cheek and makes a gash, but I made it passed them and into a clearing. I saw a huge castle and a lake next to it, by the time I noticed people coming out of the castle I was on the ground about to pass out with werewolves surrounding me. I saw a jet of red light then I blacked out._

I woke up in my bed at the leaky cauldron. "Right that was all just a dream Lily." That incident that took my parents life happened when I was eight. the castle I had saw happened to be Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was sent to St. Mungo's, shortly after that I learned I was a wizard and that I was a muggle born. When I told every one my name no one would believe me. "Sorry kid but you cant be Lily Evans she and James Potter died a long time ago." that would be the respond I'd get. My response would be "No you see my grandma was friends with a girl named Lily Evans. Evidently my grandma married Zach Evans (no relation at all to Lily Evens) had my dad David Evans and told him about Lily and how she died in a noble cause. My dad married a girl named Lela Stevens, and then they had me and named me after the other Lily Evans." They just stared at me blankly. "yeah yeah I know I know It's complicated." Then people started believing me, but they did say it was a little creepy how I look exactly like the other Lily, with my really fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes.

When I got out of St. Mungo's they sent me to a wizard orphanage that's where I learned my favorite sport ever, quiditch. I stayed at that orphanage for two and a half years. I sort of left the orphanage cause I didn't like it there and moved into a room in the leaky cauldron. Yeah your probably wondering if I'm muggle born how did I afford a room at the leaky cauldron when they only except wizarding money. Well you see my parents were sort of filthy rich so I got a huge inheritance, went to gringots (with a auror as a guide of course) and converted my muggle money to wizard money. Well turns out I'm a rich wizard two.

I had stayed at the leaky cauldron for two weeks so far and today is July thirtieth, the day I turn eleven and get my Hogwarts letter. I saw a letter on my mail side I couldn't believe it my Hogwarts letter came! I run down stairs to actually go out today to get the supplies it said I needed(I haven't been out once to diagon alley because I like to keep to my self). "Hiya there Lily!" Jack the pub owner says. " Hi Jack I'm just going to go to diagon alley ok? I finally got my letter and am going to get my supplies." I said. "Don't need to ask me kiddo." Jack said. hes so nice he is practically like a older brother to me since hes only in his early twenties. "Thanks Jack!" I left tapped the bricks and went through the entrance, I hadn't been here since I went to transfer money to my gringots account. finally I'm back at diagon alley.

(A/N: hope you guys enjoyed... ok i know it probably sucks ill try better next time.)


	2. diagon alley

I went into Ollivanders wand shop first. When I walked in I saw millions of wands on the shelves. "Hello are you buying a wand for you first year?" The shop owner asked. "Yeah that's really the only thing I need left." I replied. To be honest I already had all my books up until advanced newt level, and have mastered it all with wand less magic. I know over achiever. While Mr. Ollivander was in the back I picked up a wand by the window. When I looked closely you could see the engraving _L.E. + J.P. _on it. "I don't think that wand will work for you girly, hasn't worked for any one but its original owner, fine witch she was... you actually look a lot like her." I jump when I herd the sound of Mr. Ollivanders voice. "Sorry I was just looking." I apologized. " Nah you're fine if you want you can give it a try." he said making a motion with his hands for me to do. I looked around and saw a dead flower in the room I went over to it said the spell non verbally ( yes I had mastered non verbal spells) and when I was done the flower came to life again. "Well I think you should have that one your the first one in thirty- six years to get that to work." said in aw."OK how much does it cost?" I asked. "ten galleons." he said. I handed him the galleons and as I was walking out the door he said "I don't believe I got your name." I turned around and smile "My name is Lily, Lily Evans." Then I walked out I took one look around and smiled.

I ran as fast as I could and ran into Weasley's wizard wheezes. I looked around I saw puking pastels exploding wands etc. I bought a ton of stuff and used magic to transport it back. "You're not even at Hogwarts and you can do that?" I turned around to find the shop owner George Wesley looking at me. "Oh ya i sorta did extra reading." George looks at me " Impressive." he says. "Lily Evans?" I hear a female voice from behind me call my name so i turn around. "Oh sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else but you do look a lot like her. whats your name dear" I look at the lady and smile. " My name is Lily Evans, that's OK I get that I look like the other Lily a lot, well I better get going bye it was nice meeting you." I turned and waved at gorge and the other lady, they both had shocked expressions on there faces,then I left.

I looked around once more. I saw a boy who looked around my age that had jet black hair and hazel eyes watching me. I didn't mind though I saw him walking toward a store I had to squint to see what store it was. I accidentally squealed really loud and started running to the store I had been hoping to find the whole time. The boy walked into the store I followed in shortly after. Finally I was in Quality Quiditch Supplies. I looked around and my eyes widen as I gasped I saw the boy look at me and then at what I was looking at and smirk. he came over to me. "You a fan of quiditch?" he asked. Before I could stop my self I ended up saying " Well of course who Isn't. I mean I sorta play quiditch whenever I do I play seeker,im not so bad if I do say so myself. Oh gosh that sounded stuck up sorry. I have the fire bolt right now but, just wow seeing the real lightning bolt in person. The lightning bolt is supposed to go three-hundred miles per hour at just a normal pace, but when you make it go fast it can get up to around a thousand miles per hour. Oh look at me I'm just rambling... sorry" I started blushing cause this boy's really cute and I just made a total fool out of my self. He just laughed and said "Don't worry I'm a quiditch freak to, but I'm a chaser-" he was cut off by a boy who walked in with red hair but not nearly as red as mine. " James! I've been looking every where for you." Then he looks at me, then my hair and says " OH MY GOD SOMEONE WHO HAS REDDER HAIR THAN ME! but your hair is hundreds of times redder than mine. oh by the way I'm Hugo Weasley third year at Hogwarts, and this here is James Sirius potter, witch is funny because hes not serious at all. So whats your name?" I was about to say something but then James said " Great Hugo you scared her and for your information we were just talking about quiditch before you rudely interrupted us." The way jams said that in such a teasing way made me chuckle. "Sorry, and don't worry Hugo its not your fault. Oh and my name is Lily Evans." I say. " Oh cool that's James' grandma's name." Hugo said. "Oh that's awesome. Now if you excuse me I need to go buy me a lightning bolt and a new snitch it broke after a few months from me using it to much." James and Hugo stared at me. Finally James spoke up "Wow snitches are supposed to last decades not just a few months." Then Hugo spoke up " You must play quiditch a lot." I reply " Ya I have no life well if you excuse me boys." I went to go buy my stuff.

James POV

"Wow that's one awesome chic." Hugo told me. "Yep she is." Hugo smirked at me and ran outside yelling to everyone that new me "James has a girlfriend!" leaving me alone. I notice something on the ground it looks like a wand. Then I hear lily say " Dang it where did I put that wand?!" I picked it up walked over there "Hey Lily I think you dropped your wand." she turns around with a look of relief. "Oh thank you James I thought I lost it." she said then she looked outside and said " Oh hey sorry James I better get going its getting late thanks for finding my wand. See you at kings cross?" she asked. "Sure see ya Lily." Then she left with her stuff and I went back to my dad at uncle George's shop where I also found grandma Weasley and Hugo. " Hey kiddo you ready to go?" my dad asked. "Ya I'm ready." " OK then lets get going." We left and when I got home I went straight to bed I could t stop thinking about that girl. That girl Lily Evans.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it and i don't own any thing and if your wondering why it says lily evans potter i had to use that as a sub for lily evans so sorry bout that. and so i don't have to say it every time i do not own anything but the plot all characters and rights go to jk Rowling except the ones i made up


End file.
